1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure sensor for converting a fluid pressure into an electrical signal, in particular, to a pressure sensor of the type in which a hydraulic pressure is applied to a movable body which is effective to convert a change in the stress produced in a member of an amorphous, magnetically soft metal material into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional pressure sensor includes a semiconductor strain gauge constructed so that a change in the gauge resistance which occurs in response to a pressure applied thereto is converted into an analog voltage, thus producing a pressure detecting signal. In this arrangement, the change in the resistance which occurs in accordance with the pressure is minimal, requiring a complex circuit arrangement to prevent adverse noise influences. In addition, the semiconductor is greatly influenced by temperature drift, and the useable temperature range is limited approximately from minus 30.degree. C. to plus 100.degree. C.